


missing london

by jenovibez



Series: starcrossed lovers [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fireworks night, M/M, artist!renjun, bro this made me cry ngl, i love this one, its just nearly 5k of markren getting together, jaemin and jeno are roommates, markren, markren ftw, markren is underrated ok, nct127 are a rock band, other than that it’s all good, rockstar!mark, they drink and use drugs?, they kiss ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovibez/pseuds/jenovibez
Summary: renjun and mark met by accident. it’s a good thing
Relationships: Background Lee Taeyong/Seo Youngho | Johnny, Background Nakamoto Yuta/Jung Jaehyun, Hinted Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Series: starcrossed lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576522
Kudos: 54





	missing london

**Author's Note:**

> there’s drug use/drinking but it’s all consensual so it’s ok 
> 
> markren are underrated ok

the first time mark stumbles across the pretty boy, it's in italy, on his first holiday in a while. 

venice is nice; mark loves the romantic nature of the city as well as the historical aspects of it, and he enjoys visiting not just because of the beauty of the place, but also because of the beauty of the people. plus he’s a romantic, so it’s even better. 

he's sat perched on the edge of a fountain, watching as happy couples more-than-occasionally drift by on couple boats, admiring the architecture of the beautiful city and turning back to his small notebook and jotting down ideas and rhymes as he tries to get his inspiration for his lyrics back.

there’s a few other people in the square he’s found himself in, but it’s not exactly quiet. he can hear lighthearted music drifting around the corners, laughter and chatted filling the air as it spills into his less occupied corner. it’s the right atmosphere for him to work in. 

once he feels his stomach rumble, he decides it’s time to pack up and make his way to find some lunch—and he does just that. slings his bag over one shoulder and stuffs his pens and notepad into it, straightens and brushes off his pants and shirt. he pulls his blazer over his shoulders, standing up after. 

as he makes his way around people, mumbling apologies as he brushes past shoulders, bumps into people accidentally. but he doesn’t spot another boy, instead colliding with him straight up as he turns a corner, causing the boy to drop what seem to be all his art supplies. 

mark immediately blushes in embarrassment, looking down at the mess in the floor before squatting down and helping the boy collect all his supplies, fingers brushing together occasionally. the boy looks up at him, smiling a little. 

“i’m sorry.”

mark says, and then he finally makes eye contact with the boy. he’s got almost shoulder length, dark brown hair, with a blue beret perched on his head, with a pretty smile and bright brown eyes. the boy shakes his head, extending a hand as he struggles to hold all of his supplies with his sketchbook. 

“it’s okay! don’t worry!”

he says, a slight accent laying over his english. mark can’t stop the small smile that appears on his lips, taking the boys hand and shaking it gently. he feels his cheeks heat up slightly as he watches the boy struggling to hold his stuff. 

“hey, do you want some help there?”

he asks, and the boy reluctantly nods, allowing mark to take his palettes and brushes from him, leaving him with just his sketchbooks in his arms. mark tilts his head to one side as he watches the boy look back at him, before an idea pops into his head. 

“can i get you coffee? repay you?”

he asks, and the boy nods, tucking some stray hair behind his ear as mark grabs his free hand, pulling him along gently. the boy follows him blindly, looking around occasionally at the beautiful arches and columns around him as mark finds his (current) favourite coffee shop in the city. 

“i’m renjun, by the way.”

the boy, renjun, adds. mark smiles as he nods, finally achieving a pretty name to match his pretty face. he stops at a street corner, glancing to his side at the smaller boy, who’s looking around and pretty much glowing as he smiles back at mark. 

“i’m mark. that’s a really nice name, renjun.”

mark replies, trying out the boys name, rather enjoying how easily it rolls off his tongue. renjun preens at his compliment, a brighter smile greeting mark as they cross the road, with mark pulling out a chair for the shorter boy and setting his supplies down on the table. 

“want anything? it’s on me.”

mark says with a smile, and renjun thinks for a second before reluctantly nodding. the boy looks up at him, seemingly at a loss for words initially.

“can i have a normal coffee and a croissant, please?”

he says softly, and mark can’t help but smile as the boy meets his eyes, long eyelashes casting shadows over his cheeks in the bright sunlight of venice. renjun waves him out of his daze, and mark laughs to himself as he brings himself inside. 

the whole time he waits in line, his mind is occupied by the shorter boy, with his charming smile and endearing behaviour. when he finally gets to the front of the queue, he has to refocus for a second before he gives his order. 

he makes his way outside, balancing two coffees, a croissant and a muffin on a circular tray, and he almost, almost drops it when he sees renjun, almost ethereal looking as the dimming sunlight of the sunset gives him a golden halo. 

renjun’s dainty fingers are ghosting over his sketch pad, graphite pencil making pretty lines and hues of gray appearing on the page as mark watches him. he gently sets the tray down, careful not to startle the pretty boy drawing a pretty picture.

he looks up with a bright smile, taking his coffee and sighing (mark hopes in a happy way) as he looks in a similar way to mark, around the darkening streets, watching how the residents all close up the windows the same way, how some little shops have tiny fairy lights in their windows to make everything seem that little bit more magical. 

mark sits down opposite him, and they lock eyes again. this time both end up with blushing cheeks and stutters as they try to start up a conversation. mark listens to renjun, and cant help but get lost in his eyes, entertained by how animated he is. 

renjun continues to sketch as they talk, and when mark pays more attention to the paper, he realises that it’s an image of his likeness, and he smiles. he sets down his, now empty, coffee mug, going silent as he watches. renjun doesn’t seem to mind. 

time passes (to mark it could be seconds or it could be hours—he can’t tell) and renjun eventually decides that it is indeed, the dreaded time for them to part ways. mark finally works up his courage, stopping the pretty boy from slipping through his fingers. 

“call me.”

he says, grabbing renjuns wrist and pulling his pen out from behind his ear, scribbling down his phone number hastily. he notices renjun with a small smile on his lips, and when he finally lets him go, mark watches the shorter skip off into the now dark streets of venice with a dumb smile on his face.

——

the next time they cross paths, it’s actually in japan. 

mark’s touring with his band, and they just happen to be in tokyo when renjun mentions he’s on holiday there. mark hastily scrambles to find a back stage ticket for the boy, and surprisingly enough he succeeds. he arranges to meet up with renjun, and simple as that, he’s coming to mark’s concert. 

so when he’s prepping for his performance, standing shirtless for the makeup artists to check him, and he hears a knock on the dressing room door, he glances at his members and raises an eyebrow. 

“are any of you expecting anyone?”

he asks, and all of them shake their heads, and that’s when mark realises that it’s him, so he excuses himself and goes to answer the door. he’s greeted by a bright smile followed by blushing cheeks as renjun sees him, and he slips out of the room before they can be spotted. 

he smiles at renjun, and remembers that he’s shirtless when a breeze causes a trail of goosebumps to appear on his arms. he shyly takes renjuns hand, smiling as the shorter boy immediately wraps his free arm around his waist. 

“didn’t know you were a rockstar. also, you’re cute you know.”

renjun comments, and mark laughs softly, tipping he smaller boys chin up with his finger. they lock eyes, and mark sees renjuns cheeks flush, causing him to do so too. he internally rolls his eyes at himself, but is interrupted by renjun pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“thank you, pretty boy. and yeah, i am.”

he teases, with renjuns cheeks darkening at the comment, and he glances at his watch, checking that they’re not running out of time. he decides that they’re all good, so he smiles and pulls renjun along by the hand, finding an empty dressing room. 

when he pulls renjun inside, the shorter boy instantly latches onto him again, and this time mark beats him to it, so this time he has his arms around renjuns waist. he leans against a wall, cool stone contrasting with his searing hot cheeks. 

“so how’ve you been?”

renjun asks, fluttering his eyelashes as mark smiles. the taller of the two almost forgets to answer the question as he admires renjuns features, from the tip of his nose to the hue of his lips. so when he does try to answer he takes too long. 

“i’ve been good—been touring. what about you?”

he says, mentally slapping himself for the answer he gives, but renjun seems happy. mark can’t stop thinking how renjun is glowing with happiness, a pretty smile always on his lips. he’s tempted to ask if he’s always like this. 

“mom sent me for a holiday, said i was working too much. kinda glad i accepted now.”

renjun replies softly, smiling even brighter as he looks up at mark. mark spins them around so that it’s now renjun who’s against the wall, leaning forwards so that he can brush his lips against the smaller boy’s, feeling an odd rush of confidence. 

renjun simply blushes more, almost looking like he wants to lean forward and do more, but he maintains eye contact with mark, eyes sparkling as he feels mark’s arms around his waist tighten. the taller brings a hand up to cup his jaw. 

“will you let me do more?”

mark asks softly, and renjun immediately nods, so the taller leans forwards, and gets so close that their lips are brushing, but just when mark is about to indulge renjun at last, there’s a knock on the door. he groans, pulling away and looking at renjun apologetically. 

“mark, are you in here? we’re on in ten.”

taeyong’s voice is almost annoying right now, contrary to usual, but mark grits his teeth and answers him as he pulls renjun closer, with the shorter huffing quietly, hugging mark tightly. 

“yeah, i’m here. i’ll be out now, don’t worry.”

mark replies, and when he hears taeyong acknowledge it and start to walk away, he looks back at renjun, who has the cutest pout on his lips when mark unwraps his arms from his waist, and instead presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“it’ll have to be next time, pretty boy.”

mark says playfully, and renjun rolls his eyes, kissing the corner mark’s mouth, before skipping out of the room ahead of the, now dazed, rockstar. mark smiles to himself, thankful to know that there’s a next time. 

——

the third time they cross paths, it’s an accident. 

mark is on his break, with lots of his members returning to america to visit family or friends. so he decides to tag along. johnny’s family are so welcoming, letting him stay with them in chicago, but it’s actually yuta who’s the reason he sees renjun again. 

he’d returned to new york, to visit his friends from university or whatever. so he takes mark with him, when he remembers that the younger boy had always said he wanted to return after they’d toured there a year before. 

so they go out, to central park, with mark meeting all of yuta’s old friends. he immediately hits it off with lucas and sicheng, and he simply feels like part of the group. after they get ice cream, mark almost drops his when his eyes fall upon a familiar face. 

it’s him, and he’s here, and mark isn’t sure what to do. renjun is sat on the edge of a fountain, like he’d been in venice, the first time they met, but this time he seems to be painting. mark sighs to himself as he admires the pretty boy from afar. 

“hey, guys? i’ve just spotted a friend, i’ll meet up with you back at the apartment.”

mark says, and yuta raises an eyebrow. the rest nod before he can protest though, so mark hugs his friend before heading off in renjuns direction. he settles himself pretty much next to the smaller boy, ice cream next to himself, who doesn’t notice while he paints. 

mark nudges him gently, running through his mess of words in his head to try and come up with something smart to say like renjun would, but he doesn’t have to when he’s suddenly being hugged so tight he can’t breathe. 

“mark.”

renjun breathes out, paintbrushes clattering to the floor and sketchbook sliding off his lap, almost into the fountain (but it doesn’t, because mark catches it first), as he wraps his arms around mark’s torso and hugs him. 

mark smiles as his cheeks turn pink yet again, looking around the busy park for his friends, who have thankfully left. he pulls away for a second, looking renjun up and down and taking in his beauty all over again.

“renjun.”

he replies, and renjun looks like he’s either going to pass out, cry or kiss him, and mark only wants the last one. but the smaller boy does none, instead hugging mark even tighter and almost choking out the taller boy. 

mark feels a rush of adrenaline, and gently guided renjun into his lap, with his knees either side of mark’s legs. the smaller boys cheeks are bright pink as he does, but when mark wraps his arms around his waist, he seems to calm down just a little bit. 

“i missed you.” 

renjun says softly, and mark quietly as renjuns arms finding their way around his neck. mark picks up his ice cream, smiling as he sees renjuns face light up, so he passes renjun the spoon, holding up the ice cream. 

“i missed you more.” 

mark replies, watching renjun take a scoop of ice cream and closing his eyes in bliss. he shifts a little, with renjun giggling as he feeds him some of the vanilla ice cream. they both bask in the beauty of each other, both pretty much radiating happiness. 

“so what’re you doing here? holiday again?”

the taller asks, and renjun shakes his head. mark hums as he watches the shorter boy continuing to eat his ice cream, declining the offer to share again. renjun pouts a little and tries to force feed him before seemingly remembering he has to answer. 

“not a holiday for once, came to visit some old roommates.”

renjun says, and mark thinks to himself before he nods. when he locks eyes with renjun, he feels his heart race, cheeks turning red as he cups his jaw. the smaller boy smiles shyly, for once, and they laugh together when renjun presses a shy kiss to mark’s red cheek. 

“so where are you from, renjun?”

he asks, tilting his head to one side, and renjun hums as he thinks up the answer to his question. he fiddled with mark’s fingers for a second, before lacing their fingers together. mark coos at how small his hands are, and renjun blushes more. 

“china, but i haven’t lived there for a while.”

he eventually replies, and mark nods a little, finally realising that part of the accent he hears when renjun speaks is the chinese accent. but he’s sure that there’s something else in there causing him to speak the way he does. 

“where do you live now then?”

he presses on, and renjun smiles lazily as he sets down the now empty ice cream tub beside them. mark admires the smile—he thinks it’s his favourite one so far—but his thoughts are interrupted by renjuns answer (like they always are).

“i live in california right now, los angeles.” 

and that’s the accent that mark couldn’t put his finger on, and he smiles. renjun doesn’t seem like the type to live in california, let alone los angeles, where all the famous movie stars and celebrities live. 

to mark, renjun seems like a new yorker. an artist, one comfortable anywhere in the city, one who can talk to anyone. but he does think that the smaller boy is best suited with him, because after all, they’ve been hitting it off since the start. 

but he won’t tell him that. yet. 

——

the next time mark sees renjun, he’s wasted. 

he’s at a house party in the hills, high off the alcohol and the drugs and euphoria of completing an album and a tour, and he looks around at all of his band mates, all equally as happy as him. but something feels like it’s missing to mark, and he knows exactly what. 

but he forgets everything, because similarly to in new york, he spots the pretty face from across the party. the boy is sat on a bar stool, downing shots with a glum expression on his face. mark doesn’t think that face suits him. 

so he pushes past countless drunk people, including jaehyun and yuta, and taeyong and johnny, snaps out of his drunken and drugged haze as he staggers to the bar. the smaller boy sees him coming, turning his stool and getting up so that he can stabilise the taller boy. 

mark laughs, only slightly slurred as he sits down next to renjun, with the smaller boy lacing their fingers together. renjuns hands are cold, but mark’s are warm enough to heat them up. they both spend a few seconds admiring each other, cheeks bright pink. 

“it’s you.”

mark slurs, and renjun smiles as he nods, but he’s snapped out of his daze when mark suddenly stands up, pulling renjun along by the hand, leading him off around to a quieter corner of the house, one where there’s not distracting, pounding music. 

“missed you, mark.”

renjun whispers, and mark almost doesn’t catch it. but when renjun tugs at his shirt, he realises that they’re probably just as drunk as each other. then he realises that they don’t really have anything to lose. 

so he pushes renjun up against the wall gently, seeing the smaller boys eyes widen just a little bit, before his hand comes up again and he slots their lips together, surprisingly, for the first time. 

renjun kisses him back fervently, hands moving to pull at mark’s shirt, and the taller boy groans quietly when renjun’s tongue darts out and swipes along his bottom lip, almost begging him to open his mouth. 

so mark moves his hands, instead having them move under renjuns thighs, lifting the smaller boy up and pressing his back against the cool wall. renjun immediately grips the back of mark’s head, pulling him as close as possible. 

they lose themselves in each other, and soon enough, renjun finds himself on his back on the bed in one of the many, many bedrooms of the house they’re in. mark hovers above him, lips swollen and slick from spit. 

his hands press renjuns hips into the mattress, and he swallows up any whines that renjun feeds into his mouth greedily. the alcohol has faded away, leaving them drunk on each other rather than any spirit they were offered. 

that morning, mark wakes up first, dressing himself hastily yet quietly, and folding up renjun’s clothes, leaving them in a neat pile on the chair, along with some of his aspirins he could spare with his own pounding headache and awful hangover. 

he runs a hand through renjuns hair, pressing a kiss to the sleeping boys temple before he pulls out a small piece of paper from his pocket, crumpled from a failed attempt at writing lyrics, but he finds new use, as he writes him a short message. 

soon after, taeyong picks him up and he’s off, back home again. 

——

mark and renjun begin to drift apart—they haven’t spoken since that incident, and mark hasn’t had the time to call or text him while he’s touring with the band. to be perfectly honest, he’s forgotten about the pretty boy in venice. 

but a text from renjun brings everything back, and he can’t drink away the guilt this time, can’t run away from it. when he looks at his screen, sees the familiar name and face, and the message, it all comes back. 

jun <3  
so where’d you go, prince charming?

he reads it over and over, and buries his head in his arms as he sits at his desk, looking out at the skyline of london after a while. he finally picks up his phone, working up the courage to answer. 

mark!  
i’m in london, been touring again. wbu?

he waits for renjun to reply, and as he does, he suddenly realises that he hasn’t felt that way, the way renjun makes him feel, about anyone else since they met, and when he thinks about it, he doesn’t think he’s felt that way ever. 

the kind of way that makes you feel a bit lightheaded and giddy when you see them, the kind that puts butterflies in your stomach when you hear their name, the kind that.. feels like love. so he puts pen to paper, pouring out his emotions into new lyrics, overcome with new vigour. 

he hears his phone buzz again, snaps out of his daze when he sees the message, and a small fire of hope ignites in his chest, burning up his emotions and all he can think of is seeing the pretty boys face again. 

jun <3  
i’m in london right now, actually 

mark rushes to reply, so much faster than before, and as he waits for renjuns reply, he pulls on a pair of jeans and an oversized white shirt. he finally finds the will to search for his glasses, and luck really must be on his side tonight. 

mark!  
meet me at the london eye? it’s fireworks night after all, let’s go watch from somewhere? 

he reads his message, and smiles when he reads renjuns reply. 

jun <3  
yeah, alright. i’ll be there asap

he smiles to himself, pulling on a big hoodie as he slips on his glasses for the first time in ages, shoving his feet into his worn out shoes, the ones he was wearing the first time he met renjun in venice. he’s a big giddy, and as soon as he locks his door, he has to stop to take a deep breath. 

his hotel isn’t that far from the wheel, and he looks around the lit streets in a daze as he makes his way down them. he pulls on a mask, hooking it over his mouth as he thinks to himself, and the walk seems so much longer than it should be. 

but everything is worth it, when mark sees renjun, pretty as ever, standing under the eye, dressed in sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt. he looks anything but fashionable, but mark thinks he likes him best like this. 

he doesn’t need all the glitter and glam of his day outfits, all the fancy shoes and tight jeans and crop tops, all the gelled hairstyles and lipglosses. mark only wants him as him. he pulls off the mask, stuffing it in his pocket. 

renjun runs towards him, and mark opens his arms, wrapping them around the smaller boy’s waist as he hugs him, with renjun burying his head in mark’s neck. the taller boy smiles softly, running his fingers through renjuns hair gently. 

they stay like that, silent, just enjoying each other’s presence for a few minutes, until renjun finally speaks up and mark’s heart melts at how soft and quiet he sounds, so different to the sassy boy he is by day. 

“missed you, so much mark.”

he murmurs, already soft voice muffled even more by the baggy hoodie that mark has on. mark hums quietly, lifting renjun up easily due to him frequenting the gym recently, and the smaller boy instantly wraps his legs around mark’s waist. 

“missed you too, jun.”

he replies, and renjun sniffles quietly. he looks down in panic as he sees renjun, ever pretty renjun, with tears threatening to fall, stain the cheeks that mark loved to kiss. 

“i... i’m sorry...”

he mumbles, and mark shakes his head, setting renjun down and taking his small hand gently, lacing their fingers together like they used to. renjun wipes his eyes and shivers, and mark releases him and pulls off his hoodie on instinct, giving it to the smaller of the two. 

renjun accepts it first time for once, pulling the hoodie on immediately. mark coos at him—he looks so cute and soft and mark just wants him to be his. 

“mark, i think i’ve realised something.”

renjun says softly. mark looks at him, nodding for him to go on as they walk hand in hand beside the thames. despite their beautiful surroundings, the soft sound of music drifting around the streets, all mark can focus on is renjun. 

“and that is?”

mark asks softly, as they keep walking, and he spots the millennium bridge ahead of them, pointing it out to renjun, who smiles a little before it breaks into his serious expression again, but he seems almost... nervous?

“i uh... mark? i think i love you..”

he says quietly, and mark looks at him with an slightly shocked expression, but when he sees renjuns small, anxious smile, it morphs into one of concern, and mark feels his heart burst, the flame of hope devouring him whole. 

they stay in silence as renjun leads them onto the bridge, and he keeps avoiding mark’s eyes, like he doesn’t want to ruin the moment they’re having, despite his sudden confession. 

“hey renjun?”

he says quietly, and the smaller boy looks up with a hopeful expression to begin with, but it changes into one of fear upon seeing mark’s emotionless expression, which the taller is actually using to mask his own fears. 

he gently takes renjuns hand, and actually flinches a little when he hears a firework in the distance. but renjun doesn’t laugh for once, instead having all his attention on mark and what he’s going to do or say next. mark laughs quietly, smiling down at him. 

“i love you too, silly.”

he says, and the smaller boys worries and fears visibly disappear, and his usual bright smile and cheery expression appear again, bringing back mark’s own happiness and carefree attitude with it. 

renjun wraps his arms around mark’s neck, forcing the taller boy to bend down, but he wraps his arms around his waist upon command from renjun. the smaller boy smiles up at him shyly, hands playing with the hairs at the base of mark’s neck. 

“can we try the whole kissing thing again? i don’t remember much from last time, we were both so drugged up and drunk.”

he says, half whispering and half laughing as mark smiles at his statement. the taller boy looks up at the sky, seeing a few smaller fireworks in the dark around them. they would normally startle him, but with renjun by his side, it’s a little different. 

he leans forwards again, brushing their lips against each other until renjun audibly whines about it, causing him to laugh into the resulting kiss they share, all soft and sweet and nothing like the ones they’ve shared in the past. 

renjuns hands drop from his hair, instead stilling as he links them behind mark’s neck, and the taller of the two tightens his arms around renjuns waist as he pulls the shorter closer to him, suddenly blind to the world around him. 

they pull away, snapping out of their daze when they hear the official fireworks display begin, and they turn their heads to watch as a multicoloured blur of sparkles and light erupt in the sky above their heads. 

“i love you.”

renjun says when he turns back to look at mark, and the taller smiles, pulling renjun into another kiss, hooking one hand under his sharp jaw, and they both melt into each other’s embrace. 

“i love you too.”


End file.
